


Tears of the Honored One/勝者的眼淚

by Tyelpesicil



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fëanorian Week 2021, Gen, Post-War of Wrath, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Kudos: 3





	Tears of the Honored One/勝者的眼淚

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [勝者的眼淚](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102750) by [Tyelpesicil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil). 



On a tall tower at the peak of Taniquetil, the Elder King, garbed in a robe made out of pure white feathers, stood with his hands clasped behind his back at the window. He listened to the whispering of the winds, for every breath and air that flowed on Arda had gathered there at his command. 

This day, the East Wind brought him from afar reports of the War. His herald raised up his golden trumpet from across the sea. 

The trumpet blew, all evil flew. Honor blossomed like splendid flowers of the morning sun. 

Upon hearing the trumpet, Manwë perceived the victory of that battle. He closed his eyes. A breeze slipped through the window, ever so gently making his lashes flutter, yet he shed silent tears. 

Two similar streams of tears after an interval of five hundred years. 

The Maiar that had taken the forms of flying birds clustered around him, soundlessly exchanging puzzled looks, not at all understanding why the Vala wept when his army had just won a glorious triumph. 

Manwë allowed the wind to wipe away the remaining waters on his face. With his left hand on the windowsill and his right hand over his heart, he prayed with thoughts— 

"The song that you once swore to compose from your deeds, I have now heard. Yes, it is indeed full of misery and grief, and as foretold, of flesh and bones and bitterness. However, you are not without accomplishments. 

Those who have, and even those who have not been born yet on the lands of Arda, though many shall despise your names, will be guided by the lights of the Star when night falls, thus will not wander astray. 

In a future that has not yet been revealed to any of you, though many shall still disdain your acts, they will follow the traces left behind by you as you strode so proudly on your path; at the last they will find eventually both freedom and hope, as well as joy, in that unknown melody flowing from a distant past."

...Who was the honored one in the end? 

Manwë Súlimo, the implementer of the will of Eru Ilúvatar, and the supreme ruler of this world, slowly bowed his head, and solemnly, paid his respects towards Eastern Land.


End file.
